The Way He
by Tayto
Summary: About What Happens If Faber Came On To Mary will say incomplete ignore the oneshot coment inside, But really need ideas on how to continue  only rated M to be safe Dont Worry Want it to end up Mary/Marshall
1. Chapter 1

Ok heyyy everybody that's reading this, umm this is my first In Plain Sight story, I have done 2 other mentalist ones, but when I first watched this show I was hooked, straight away, just like that. I stayed up to 6:13am watching the first season (We had just got the first season) So I hope you like it. Oh and it's a one shot.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything to do with in plain sight :'( if I did umm hello who in this world would not put Marshall and Marry together? Seriously.

Oh and ill add here just in case, I didn't take this idea from anyone it is all mine. I felt I had to add that because I was reading a Vamp Diaries Story, and at the end was reading about this case where someone had stolen her writing. So I'm writing this just in case there is another one like this out there I didn't steal the idea, tell me if there is though id love to read it :D:D haha anyways enough from me hope you enjoy. P.S. I LOVE REVEIWS! :D

She sat in the bath tub, hunched over her body aching from the hardness of the marble surrounding her.

A ripped singlet top and wet grey trackie pants the only thing covering her shaking body as sobs consumed her.

She hadn't had enough time to even grab her bra as she ran out the room.

The blood that was running down her face mixed in with the cold water spraying from the nozzle above her making the water around her a pale red.

She sat there unable to stop the tears from pouring down her face, hoping, wishing, praying if she sat there long enough the ice cold water would wash away the slimy, dirty, sickening feeling that was wrapped around every fibre of her being.

She couldn't stop the onslort of images that forced themselves into her mind, breaking the carefully built barriers she had held up since childhood.

They flashed in front of her eyes, repeating over and over mocking her as she sat there helpless to stop them.

Faber's grin as he leaned into kiss her.

The way he forced entry into her mouth not waiting for permission.

His tongue snaking into her mouth.

The way she had tried to stop him shoving him away, trying to tell him to piss off, that she wasn't doing this.

The way he had just come back for more anyway.

The way she fought back, punching him in the nose.

His face as he came back yet again, this time though, he didn't give her enough time to do anything.

The glass that he held in his hand smashed into the side of her head.

She remembered the way she had gone limp.

The way he had rushed at her taking her to the bedroom.

His fingers taking her singlet top off.

The ripping noise it made as it came off.

His body forcing himself down on her, grinding into her.

How she struggled, but found herself to weak to stop him.

His hands ripping off all of his own clothes, before they took her own.

The way she just lay there, waiting for him to stop, the way he just kept on going.

The way she had finally just closed her eyes.

The way when he was done he had thought she had blacked out.

How when he had gone to the bathroom a voice inside her head had screamed at her to run.

How she had grabbed only the clothing that was on her way out (Singlet top and Trackie Pants).

How she tried every door in the hallway till she found one that was unlocked.

How she had crawled inside.

The way she had locked all of the locks on the door before moving into the first room she saw.

How she had crawled into the tub, and turned on the cold water.

The way something in her pocket began to vibrate.

How she had picked up the phone and automatically pressed the little green button.

The way she held it up to her ear.

The way she was so far gone she didn't care if the person on the other end heard her crying or not.

How the voice on the other end sounded happy and mocking.

The way the voice became silent almost instantly.

How the voice on the other end only said one word, a word so full of worry, fright and anger, as if the voice was already planning ways to make the person who did this to her pay.

The way the voice sounded exactly the same as the voice that had screamed at her to get out of the room

The way that one word echoed in her head as she pressed the red button.

How the phone seemed to fall slowly out of her hands and into the water.

The way it barely made a splash.

The one word echoing in her head, the word she finally registered as her name.

"Mary?"

Hey again, after reading this I decided it probably could be more than a one shot, but I don't have any ideas on where to go, oh and I need to know that someone out there is actually reading this so if you'd like this to be more than a one shot just click that button down below that's smiling up at you, and please give me some ideas haha


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Next Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything in In Plain Sight (Sighs)

Marshall looked at the clock that hung on the wall. 7:13pm. He laughed silently to himself as he pulled out his mobile and dialled a number he knew by heart.

His mind flashed back to the man he'd run into in the elevator on his way out.

_His mind growled as he took in the man that stood before him. His greasy hair his sleazebag smile, all of it just made him want to gag._

"_Faber" He managed to say though gritted teeth._

_At least the man had the decency to look uncomfortable, he thought to himself with satisfaction._

"_Marshall" the man replied_

_Faber looked uncomfortably around before he decided to jump into it head first._

"_So I dropped by to see if Mary was here" he said in a rush as he peered around the taller man, his eyes scanning the empty desk that was Marys._

"_She's not here" Marshall replied coldly_

"_Ahh Yes, um I can see that" Faber breathed in and Marshall knew what the next few words that left that dooshbags mouth would be._

_He found himself laughing at the man's edgy face, as he knew there was no way anything Faber wanted would happen, not while __**his**__ Mary, yes __**his**__ Mary (Not that he'd ever, ever tell her he called her that) still had the same feelings for this slimy grease ball of a man, that she had, had the last time they'd talked about him, but he wasn't about to let the man miss out on the humiliation from Mary that was likely to come._

_Noo, he was going to let Mary have to deal with him. _

_Have her tell him that she thought he was a sick, pansy idiot that was so fucked up on the outside and on the inside that if he ever tried to come on to her again she was going to literally be sick all over his over shined shoes._

"_Umm so do you know where I could find her?"_

_Faber's question brought him spinning back down to reality._

_He quickly hid his grin and turned back to the man standing in front of him._

"_Yeah I do, hold on a sec" Marshall said trying to make his voice seem as laid back as he could._

_Faber's face couldn't have been more shocked but he hid it with a self satisfied smirk quickly._

_Marshall wrote down the hotel she was staying at address and her room number and handed it to him. _

_His smirk threatening to surface as he watched the whole scenario with Faber and Mary going down in his head._

Marshall had given him the address about an hour ago, he had aloud time for traffic, parking and getting the convocation started, then and only then had he rang her.

Marshall's smirk surfaced as waited to hear Marys pissed off voice on the phone, preparing to mock her and wait for her to realise who gave Faber her address.

He heard the beep that meant he had been picked up.

He started talking in a mocking voice, not waiting for her to even say hi.

Then a sound he never, **never, never **wanted to hear ever again came though the speakers.

Sobbing, end of the world, there was something really, really, REALLY wrong sobbing.

This made him freeze, he almost dropped the phone, as he jerked into a standing stance.

Stan had made his way out of his office, when he had seen Marshall spring out of his chair like someone had shocked him with a tasser.

"Marshall?" Stan asked the taller man genuinely worried as he saw Marshalls face contorted in worry.

There were only two things in the whole world that made Marshall this worried and stressed.

Mary…..and Mary

Stan felt his own heart clench in worry at this revelation.

"Mary?" Marshall said into the phone in a voice filled with emotions. Worry, Fear and Anger. Marshall was already imagining what he was going to do to the person who had done this to her. Could already feel his knuckles connecting with their face.

He heard a click.

"Mary" he said worried "Mary, Mary are you there? Where are you? MARY!"

Stan looked at the man standing there yelling into the phone, he felt himself walking over to him.

"Marshall?"

Marshall whirled around, looking for the body that owned the voice, his mind spinning in over drive.

"Stan, Stan its Mary. There's something wrong with Mary." The words coming out double the speed he normally would have spoken.

He saw Stan's mouth move but didn't hear the words as his mind realised who was at her Hotel room, the man he had sent there. Marshall felt a furry so strong it obliterated every rational thought in his mind.

"Faber" he whispered to himself, then he was running. He ignored the elevator taking the stairs instead. His thoughts focused on the many ways he could cause Faber pain.

Ok So that's the second chapter from Marshalls Point of view and Stan's, id like to thank CIFOREVER and QueenOfTheSlipstream for being my only reviewers Thanks it slowly came to me I think I've got an idea for the next chapter as well, but any ideas (I mean ANY) will be seriously considered and probably included.

Please review. Please.

P.S. I don't know if there are actually any stairs at their offices, but I felt that's what needed to happen soo…


End file.
